


I Wasn't Lying When I Said I Love You

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas Party, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Tension, Tumblr Prompt, namjoon in a turtle neck sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by Anonymous40 (namjoon) can you do it, pls?? Thank you.#40: “I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.”I can, love 💗Originally posted to tumblr on 12/08/2018
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 13





	I Wasn't Lying When I Said I Love You

You were in a bit of a pinch. Christmas was coming up and you didn’t have a boyfriend to show to your family. Why was that so important? Your family never let you hear the end of how time was ticking by and how you ‘needed’ a man in your life.

First of all, no. You were perfectly happy being single and there was no such clock ticking away. Well, maybe one on your patience. You couldn’t stand another gathering filled with questions and subtle jabs at your love life. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so you invited your best friend Namjoon over.

“Hey, you sounded weird on the phone. What’s up?” Namjoon slipped his shoes off and sat next to you on the couch. 

“I, uh, have a favor to ask of you,” you said, squirming in your seat. Namjoon’s face morphed into suspicion.

“You never ask for favors.” He sat up from his relaxed position and looked at your face.

“I know. But I’m desperate. I was wondering if you…. would pretend to be my boyfriend on Christmas.” You watched Namjoon become dumbfounded. He leaned back against the couch then immediately sat up. He took a double take at your face as if to confirm what you said.

“Your boyfriend?”

“Just for the night! I’ll owe you! You know how my family is.” You gave him your best sad puppy eyes that you knew he couldn’t resist.

“Oh, you will so owe me,” he said with a smirk. Your eyes lit up.

“So, you’ll do it?” He smiled at you charmingly.

“I’ll do it.”

To say it was awkward to pretend Namjoon was your boyfriend would be an understatement. You held hands and wrapped arms around each other’s waists. One time Namjoon even looked lovingly into your eyes. Honestly your nerves were on fire.

Later in the night your buzzed Uncle came up to the two of you. His cheeks were red as he asked, “So how serious are you two?”

“Very serious,” you said, smiling up at Namjoon. His hand snaked around your waist as he smiled back.

“Yes, I love Y/N very much.” You barely registered his hand squeezing your side gently. Namjoon and you were best friends, but you never said you loved each other. The way he said it made it sound so genuine. Playing pretend was beginning to do things to your heart.

The two of you made it back to your apartment after politely slipping out. Namjoon tugged on the collar of his turtle neck as he flopped onto your couch.

“Well, I’d say that was a success,” he said. You stood a few feet away with your arms crossed as if you were cold.

“I don’t know, don’t you think you took it too far?” Namjoon’s brows furrowed for a moment. He stood and walked over to you, studying your expression.

“What, saying I love you?”

“Yeah… you didn’t have to go that far.” You looked down and rubbed your foot into the floor.

“But I meant it,” he said, tone low. Your head shot up, eyes wide with shock.

“What?” Namjoon smiled at you and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I wasn’t lying when I said I love you.” There was that look again, the one that screamed of love and adoration. Your heart was racing.

“Like… a friend, right?” Namjoon’s large hands cradled your face.

“No,” he said simply. Your whole world was spinning at this point. Namjoon leaned down until your noses were touching. The heat and tension were palpable.

“Can I kiss you?” he whispered. Instead of answering you leaned up and pressed your lips to his. Namjoon immediately responded drawing your closer and kissing you like his life depended on it. The moment your lips connected you knew. You loved him too.


End file.
